ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ul'phuabo
Testimonials I took 0 DMG from Voiceless Storm as a 75 RDM/BLU and still got silenced. The extra note doesn't seem to be accurate in my case. --Shizoku 04:42, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I noticed the same thing. I took 0 damage and still got silenced. --Jordaan 22:49, August 22, 2008. Soloable by PUP with whm automoton headpiece Easily solo'd by a 75NIN/DNC. Saving TP for curing only necessary on the level 77 ones. - Heavensword 16:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Soloable by Lv.74+ BLU/NINs that are farming Plasma Charge. Echo Drops are necessary to deal with Voiceless Storm. Soloable by 75Rng/Nin.. Sleep bolt spam Soloable by 75Drg/blu. Very easy fight with Saurian helm and decent gear. Echo drops are good to bring along just in case. --Thess 20:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by 75Nin/Whm Soloable by 75DRK/SAM with little difficulty, remember to drain! --Taczop 15:54 29 September 15:54 Easy soloable by 75BLM/RDM Very easy solo on 75 RDM/BLU with average gear. Generally didn't even need to cure or use echos, unless buffs started dropping while silenced. --Desoo 21:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Removed from the article : Can be duoed by a merited level 75 DRK/NIN and a competent Paladin curing most of the fight with Light Staff and Korin Obi on Lightsday; curing the DRK is the most important part of the fight, as they will more than likely be tanking. Soloable by SAM75/DNC37 with high evasion and Soboro Sukehiro. I have 4 evasion merits, and had +22 evasion skill from gear, along with +20 evasion. Also had 217-218 parrying skill (got a level while fighting them). --Kyrie 23:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by SAM75/DNC37 with halfway decent evasion and Soboro Sukehiro. I have capped evasion and 130 Parrying, NO evasion or Parrying merits, -30 Evasion from Haubergeon, Woodsman Ring, and Spike Earring. Shock Spikes proc'd twice near the end of the fight, but with Third Eye and Seigan, the fight was not very difficult. Higher evasion recommended, but NOT required. --Atrithk 12:58, October 20th, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by THF75/NIN37. Spam your bloody bold during plasma charge and bring echo drop. --Psychopat 10:55, December 4th, 2009 :Aura Steal is also an effective way to handle Plasma Charge --Xaini 02:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by NIN74/WAR37 (delvled) with a more than decent Evasion setup and a high degree of skill. Walk over the shark, cast Kurayami: Ni and engage. Keep Kurayami and Hojo up and you'll be fine along with Echo Drops. Voiceless Storm did zero damage to me and silenced me every time it was used. Tidal Dive missed me every single time due to capped EVA skill. Shock Spikes are the only negative part of the fight. If you want to speed up the process, spam the ele wheel with Magic ATK/AF2 head. You don't need /dnc or any other sub to solo a shark effectively. --Enmakourogi 00:54 14 December 2009. Stupidly easy solo as Lv75 PUP/NIN using Soulsoother Automaton, open with Blind and then force Paralyze. You'll very rarely get hit and it becomes a lot easier to maintain shadows if you get Slow on it too. Deploy the Automaton out of range of Voiceless Storm and you'll be fine. I suggest bringing a few Echo Drops if you're not sure about the solo, i'd say can be done without. Solo'd fairly easily SAM/NIN, 200+ tp prior to aggro, sekkanoki>gekko>kasha took it to 25%~ health, kept shadows/3rd eye up, melee down, really easy way to farm organs for gorgets in spare time-JavelinX 02:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Accidentally soloed one as a DRG78/SAM37. Seigan + Third Eye up all the time, use TP right away... --Tengokujin 23:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC)